1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to wallets and, more particularly, to a wallet incorporating an inner item-carrying section and an outer cover section, the inner item-carrying section attachable to the outer cover section by one or more fastening devices, such that the inner item-carrying section may be quickly and easily removed from connection with one outer cover section having a particular external appearance and connected to another outer cover section having a different external appearance to permit the inner item-carrying section and the materials carried therein to be coordinated with various fashions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wallets and purses are not only used for carrying personal items such as identification cards and credit cards, but also are used to accessorize the appearance of the person carrying the wallet and/or purse. The variety of wallets and purses currently being sold attests to the use of them for appearance enhancement, particularly among the rich and famous. However, for many persons, it is impractical or impossible to own a large variety of wallet types in various designs and colors, and thus the person is unable to coordinate the wallet with various fashions and purse styles. Even having a few wallets of different colors and designs would allow coordination of the wallet with the majority of purses and outfits, but this raises another issue, namely that one must transfer his or her personal items between the wallets each and every time that he or she wants to coordinate a different wallet with a purse or outfit. This greatly increases the opportunity for the personal items to be lost or misplaced during the transfer, and thus is not a practical solution to the above-described problem. There is therefore a need for an appearance-changeable wallet which will easily and quickly transfer personal items between wallets of differing appearances while still having a presentable and desirable appearance.
There are numerous examples from the prior art relating to purses which include interchangeable covers for modifying the external appearance of the purse, and these include such devices as found in McCreery, U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,499, Salz, U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,201, Sutton, U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,025, and Holden et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,975. While each of these prior art inventions disclose purses having external appearance-modifying devices such as replaceable outer shells, nowhere in the prior art is it currently found to provide such a modification system for a wallet which fits within the purse. There is a simple reason that most women have a plurality of purses yet only one wallet, and that is that the wallet may be quickly and easily transferred between the various purses when the purse is to be used by the owner, thus permitting the purse owner to keep all of her valuable credit cards, licenses and other items in one easily transportable carrying device. These various purses, however, will invariably include different external appearances, and therefore there is a need for a simple and effective device which will permit the external appearance of the wallet to be modified or changed to correspond to the purse in which the wallet is being carried.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved appearance-changeable wallet.
Another object is to provide an appearance-changeable wallet which incorporates an inner item-carrying section and outer cover section, the inner item-carrying section attachable to the outer cover section by one or more fastening devices such that the inner item-carrying section may be quickly and easily removed from connection with one outer cover section having a particular external appearance and connected to another outer cover section having a different external appearance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an appearance-changeable wallet which can be used with many different outer cover sections which will generally correspond with the external appearance of any selected purse to be used by the user of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an appearance-changeable wallet which may be constructed of cloth, leather, denim, or virtually any generally flexible wallet construction material in order to ensure that the appearance of the outer cover section will correspond to a selected purse style.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an appearance-changeable wallet in which the inner item-carrying section is connected to the outer cover section by a zipper, snaps, or another such releasable securement device in order to promote the simple and efficient swapping of outer cover sections when connected to the inner item-carrying section.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved appearance-changeable wallet which is relatively simple and durable in design and construction and is safe, efficient and effective in use.